


Inverse

by Augustus



Category: Dad's Army
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frazer is wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverse

"I've always said Charles Godfrey was a scoundrel," Frazer muttered as he paced back and forth in his funeral parlour.

The bell above the door to the street distracted him from his grumbling and he turned his gaze towards the intruder, brows lowered menacingly.

Godfrey stood within the doorway, clutching a bunch of roses. "I wanted to thank you for last night."

"I've always said that you were a gentleman, Mr. Godfrey," Frazer said, his gaze darting from side to side before he raised the bouquet to his nose and breathed in the heady scent of a belated new beginning.

**~fin~  
28th October 2003**


End file.
